When participating in outdoor activities such as camping or the beach, portable chairs are often used when shade from the sun is desired. Often, a separate stand is required to allow the umbrella to remain upright. It would be desirable to have an umbrella, which could be temporarily secured to a portable chair or a pair of chairs and used outside.
A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing a portable shade umbrella to a camping chair or a pair of camping chairs.
B. Prior Art
Prior art exists that relates to securing an umbrella to a portable chair. The Mungia U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,200 claims a clamp means secured to the rear surface of a chair. The present invention improves on this prior art patent because it allows the user to secure the umbrella to the legs of a chair. The Rogers U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,954 claims the use of an endless rod structure to secure an umbrella to a chair. The present invention uses a bracket system instead of an endless rod. The Booth U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,221 claims a combination chair and umbrella.
The present invention is a removable device that allows a user to secure an umbrella to the legs of a chair, if desired and differs substantially for the features found in the prior art.